The Machine
link title The Machine is the final boss in Bookworm Adventures Vol. 2 and one of the most powerful enemies in Bookworm Adventures. It is the Dimensional Rift Controller and all teleportations to all books are used here of Fractured Fairytales, The Monkey King and Astounding Planet. It has 87 hearts. Lore Phase One After draining its health, it explodes, and when the smoke clears, it remains to have only the core, an empty hand and a shielded hand. Its attacks are also changed and it now has Weak Defense Grid, granting extra immunity to 3 lettered words. Phase Two After exploding, now it remains to have only the core and the debris. Plus, its attacks are different, more aggresive and the Weak Defense Grid is upgraded to Defense Grid, immunity to 4 lettered words or shorter. Phase Three After finally defeating the final phase, the machine explodes, and when the smoke clears, it disappears completely. Harder edition statistics Take note that this is fanmade. All damage points are average. Phase One * Wrecking Ball: ''Cuts Lex for 8 turns, locks 5 tiles for 5 turns and deals an average of 4 hearts and 4 quarters of damage to Lex'' * Warping Field: Warps 7 tiles for 4 turns, lowers Lex's attack power for 4 turns and deals 3 hearts and a half of damage to Lex * Gem Recycling: ''Steals all your gems, replaces them with locked tiles, and burns Lex for 10 turns and deals 6 hearts of damage to Lex'' * Plot Hole: Type FAIRYTALES: ''Stuns Lex, Machine gains more attack power and deals an average of 4 hearts and a quarter of damage to Lex.'' * Defense Grid V.One: ''Machine is immune to attacks containing 8 letters or more and is heavily resistant to damage. Machine is also immune to power-down and freezing.'' Phase Two * Rocket Claw: ''Stuns, poisons for 6 turns and deals an average of 6 hearts and 3 quarters of damage to Lex.'' * Corruption Field: ''Curses 6 tiles, plagues all other tiles and deals 5 and a half hearts of damage to Lex.'' * Defensive Program: ''Raises all 3 types of shields and regains all of its health back. Shields last for 10 turns.'' * Offensive Shell: ''Steals 2 potions each type, burns and cuts Lex for 6 turns and deals an average of 8 hearts of damage to Lex.'' * Plot Hole: Type CHINESEMYTH: ''Freezes Lex, Machine purifies itself, swaps all tiles and deals 9 hearts of damage to Lex.'' * Defense Grid V.Two: ''Machine is resistant to words containing less than 5 letters and to words containing more than 10 letters and is heavily resistant to damage. Machine is also immune to poison, power-down and fire.'' Phase Three * Crushing Debris: ''Burns Lex for 24 turns, stuns, locks 7 tiles for 6 turns and deals an average of 10 hearts and a quarter of damage to Lex.'' * Fiery Response: ''Ignites 8 tiles, steals all gems in your board, burns Lex for 40 turns and deals an average of 10 hearts and a quarter to Lex.'' * Stasis Pulse: ''Disables treasures, companion and use of potions for 14 turns, regains all of its health, Lex gets a power-down and deals an average of 10 hearts and a half of damage to Lex.'' * Re-Observe Our Antagonist: ''Freezes Lex, locks 8 tiles for 5 turns, curses all other tiles, steals 6 potions each type and deals an average of 10 hearts and 3 quarters of damage to Lex.'' * Plot Hole: Type DYSTOPIA: ''Petrifies Lex, ignites whole board of tiles, disables use of potions, poisons Lex for 16 turns, gets powered-up and deals an average of 10 hearts of damage to Lex.'' * Heavily Programmed Toughness Grid: ''Machine is resistant to words containing less than 9 letters and is heavily resistant to damage. Machine is also immune to poison, freeze, power-down, fire and stun.'' Trivia *All three phases have the Plot Hole attack, but it gets more dangerous as the player enters the next phase. At first, the Plot Hole stuns Lex. Stun lasts one turn and can be resisted with a treasure, the Just Right Porridge. Then, the Plot Hole freezes Lex. It also lasts one turn, but cannot be resisted with a treasure. After that, it petrifies Lex. This is the most annoying and dangerous, because it lasts TWO turns and cannot be resisted with a treasure. *After Phase Three is defeated, it explodes, then when the smoke clears, Phase Three can still be seen for a while, then disappears. *When changing phases, the machine will get more damaged but also get more stronger, more agressive attacks and getting the Weak Defense Grid and later the greater Defense Grid. *Sometimes a machine turns weak to damage Lex. **This only happens to Phase Three if you spelt short words like 5-7 letters. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Survival Battle Enemies Category:Special Enemies Category:Objects Category:Robotic Enemies